I HATE MY LIFE
by yeyepapo
Summary: yesung merasa member SJ lainnya tidak benar-benar peduli dengan dirinya. mereka hanya berpura-pura peduli dengannya. saat manajer memarahinya dia hanya diam tak melawan. dia merasa tak berguna dan lemah... I HATE MYSELF. YESUNG CENTRIC. BROTHERSHIP. TRANS.
1. Chapter 1

April 25, 2013 by yeyepapo

I HATE MYSELF 1 by ilovefanfic2010

**Title : I HATE MYSELF  
Author: Ilovefanfic2010  
Trans by: YeYepapo  
Pairing : Yeteuk, Yesung with other suju member  
Cast : Super Junior member  
Rating : T  
Genre : angst, crime, BROTHERSHIP, bromance  
Disc : all story BELONG TO ilovefanfic2010 i just translate it and publish it in bahasa.  
Warning : typo, ejaan kaku dan bahasa aneh**

****

Don't like don't read

Enjoy!  
.

Yesung menyantap makanannya dalam diam sementara member lain memakan makanan mereka dengan rakus. Hari ini mereka cukup sibuk dengan jadwal shooting, latihan dan wawancara. Yesung hanya diam saja hari itu. Member lain menyadari hal itu tapi mereka membiarkan Yesung untuk sendiri. Sambil menghela nafas, Yesung berdiri dari kursinya, mencuci mangkuknya dan berjalan menuju menyadari itu, "Yesung, kau mau kemana? Duduklah dan ngobrol bersama."

Beberapa dari member lain menatap Yesung penuh tanya. Yesung bergumam mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mencari udara segar. Dia bergegas masuk kamarnya dan mengambil jacket lalu segera keluar dorm. Dia menaiki tangga ke atap dorm mereka.

Bintang malam bersinar di langit malam. Pemandangan malam yang indah yang bisa malam. Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang mencarinya.

Lampu-lampu kota bersinar terang. Jajaran mobil berbaris dijalanan. Yesung menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam. Bermacam pemikiran keluar masuk otaknya.

Sudah dia duga. Yesung tahu bahwa member lain tidak benar-benar peduli terhadapnya,berpura-pura menganggapnya ada. Awalnya, Yesung berpikir mereka peduli padanya tapi akhirnya, mereka mulai mengacuhannya. Yesung merasa seperti menjadi serangga yang mengekor dibelakan nama Super Junior. Setetes airmata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Disusul oleh airmata lain yang lebih banyak, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena dia  
menangis.

SEMENTARA ITU:

Leeteuk mengadakan group meeting. Member super junior –minus Yesung- berkumpul di ruang tamu di salah satu dorm mereka.

"hey guys. Apakah ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung? Dia jadi pendiam seminggu itu dan dia sepertinya menjaga jarak."

Kibum angkat bicara. "well, dia bercerita padaku beberapa bulan lalu. Dia bertanya apa yang aku pikirkan tentang keanehannya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya seperti itu dan jangan mengubahnya. Lalu, dia bertanya apakah dia pantas untuk menjadi bagian group ini. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia cukup pantas. Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan lebih tapi kemudian dia pergi."

Sungmin juga angkat bicara, "dia memberitahuku suatu kali bahwa dia merasa kita tidak pernah menyadari jika dia ada di sekitar kita atau tidak."

Heechul menambahkan, "dia di marahi oleh manajer-hyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Manajer-hyung menariknya kedalam ruangannya dan berbicara dengannya cukup lama. Cukup lama sehingga kita meninggalkannya. Seorang noona memberitahuku bahwa mereka berdua akhirnya keluar 15 menit setelahnya. Mata Yesung merah dan hidungnya berair. Dia meminta ice pack padanya sebelum manajer-hyung mengantarnya pulang ke dorm."

Leeteuk menYela, "tunggu, kapan kejadian itu terjadi?"

"setelah wawancara kemarin senin."

Kangin menyela, "sudah jelas kalau ada sesuatu yang membebani Yesung hyung. Yang paling susah adalah mencari tahu apa yang membebaninya itu. Siapa yang mau berbicara dengannya?" Leeteuk bersedia untuk berbicara dengan Yesung.

YESUNG:

Dia terisak sambil mengusap matanya. Waktunya untuk kembali ke dorm. Yesung turun melalui tangga. Dia berhenti sejenak didepan pintu dorm dan berharap semua member sudah tidur. Dia membuka pintunya.  
Jantungnya terhenyak saat dia menemukan Leeteuk masih menunggunya.

"Yesung, apa yang mengganggumu? Kau terlihat berbeda dan pendiam sepanjang hari. Please bilang padaku apa yang mengganggumu,"

"tidak ada yang menggangguku. Aku hanya terlalu stress."

"tidak, kau jelas-jelas tidak baik! Kau baru saja menangis. Aku bisa melihat matamu merah. Jangan menyanggah lagi. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang menggenggumu?"

"tidak ada!"

Leeteuk memandang Yesung curiga.  
Yesung mengangkat tangannya keatas marah. "dengar hyung. Tidak ada yang menggangguku. Aku hanya terlalu stress. Jadi aku menangis sebentar. So what?"

"so what? Kau terlihat menjauh akhir-akhir ini! Yang lain sudah menceritakan apa yang mereka rasa. Mereka membagi rahasia mereka. Mereka memberi tahu yang lain apa yang mengganggu mereka. Bilang padaku apa yang mengganggumu."

"tidak ada! Sekarang, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" setelah itu.

Yesung melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Leeteuk menghea nafas. Yesung kadang kala bisa menjadi seperti kura-kura keras kepala. Jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Yesung, ini waktunya untuk mencari tahu dengan caranya sendiri. Sementara itu, Yesung merangkak menuju kasurnya. Untungnya, Ryeowook tidak terbangun saat dia menutup pintu dengan kasar tadi. Ryeowook tadi hanya mengerang sedikit dan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Yesung berbikir bagaimana agar topengnya tetap terjaga saat berada di depan Leeteuk. Ada kemungkinan besar besok Leeteuk akan melupakan kejadian malam ini jika Yesung terlihat lebih baik. Satu-satunya alasan Leeteuk memperhatikan Yesung karena penampilannya akhir-akhir ini menurun. Dengan pikiran itu di kepalanya, Yesung tertidur.

HARI BERIKUTNYA:

Yesung bangun perlahan. Dia menatap jam dindingnya. Sudah jam 7. Dorm terasa sepi. Dia melirik kasur Ryeowook dan menemukan kasurnya sudah kosong. Yesung ingat dia hanya akan filming immortal song 2 hari ini. Dia harus berlatih lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan lebih. Dia bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sebuah kertas kuning tertempel di pintu kulkas. 'Yesung –hyung, kami pergi ke schedule kami. Kau terlihat lelah jadi kami tidak tega membangunkanmu. Istirahat yag cukup! Makanan ada di kulkas—Ryeowook'

Yesung tersenyum akan kepedulian Ryeowook. Tapi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ryeowook hanya meninggalkan makanan untuknya agar Yesung tidak akan pingsan dan mempermalukan super junior lebih jauh. Menghela nafas. Yesung menghabiskan makanannya, mencuci piringnya, dan langsung keluar dari dapur. Selanjutnya latihan untuk immortal song 2.

Setelah latihan:

Yesung lelah setelah latihan vocal. Saat dia menuju dorm, dia bisa mendengar suara tawa dan orang berbicara samar-samar. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya saat dia mengingat bagaimana curiganya Leeteuk kemarin malam. Dia berdoa semoga Leeteuk sudah melupakannya. Yesung membuka pintu. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Disana dia memberi makan kura-kuranya.

"hello, aku sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan kalian. Maafkan aku. Sibuk dengan jadwal dan lainnya. Apa kalian kesepian? Karena aku kesepian. Hampis seluruh member tidak berbicara lagi padaku. Aku merasa kesepian. Serasa terasingkan di dalam group. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada yang bisa membantu saat manajer hyung tidak puas dengan wawancara yang aku lakukan. Dia bilang aku harus mengurangi keanehanku. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu? itu adalah sifatku. Aku berharap kalian bisa membalas ucapanku ini. Aku sangat butuh nasihat."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memecahkan suasana di ruangan itu. "Yesung, kau berbicara dengan spesies yang salah."

Terkejut, Yesung terjengkang. Dia menoleh dan menemukan roommatenya, Ryeowook.

"a-a-apa? sejak kapan kau disana, Ryeowook?"

"cukup lama untuk sekedar mendengar kau berbicara dengan kura-kuramu tentang keinginanmu untuk mendapat nasihat. Sekarang, kau ingin nasihat tentang apa? kau tahu kau bisa berbicara denganku atau dengan hyung yang lain."

"ummm… mungkin lain kali? Aku lapar dan lelah sekarang."

"alright. Jangan menyangkal lagi lain kali. Ayo ke ruang makan. Masih ada beberapa makanan yang tersisa. Donghe dan Eunhyuk masih berlatih di ruang dance. Kibum dan siwon masih suting drama. Leeteuk sedang mc di sebuah acara. Disini hanya ada kau, aku, Shindong, hankyung, Heechul, kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan kangin."

"aku akan keluar nanti. Wookie. Aku lelah sekali."

"tapi hyung! Kau sudah sangat jarang bercengkrama dengan yang lain.!"

"TIDAK SEKARANG WOOKIE!"

Yesung tiba-tiba berasa bersalah saat Ryeowook berjenggit kaget seperti baru saja di tampar.

"maaf wookie! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berlaku ka-"

Yesung melihat airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Ryeowook saat Ryeowook merlari keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu kamar itu kasar. Yesung menghela nafas. Dia tahu dia seharusnya mengejar Ryeowook dan meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. Tapi dia tahu Ryeowook tidak akan mau mendengarnya sampai dia tenang sendiri.

Yesung mengerang saat tubuhnya ambruk ke kasur. Dia menenggelamkan dirinya dengan selimut dan bergumam beberapa kata.

"I hate my life."

**TBC**

a/n: ini ff translate kedua setelah revenge ff ini milik ilovefanfic2010. dia dari asianfanfic. aku suka ceritanya.. tapi memang ada beberapa kalimat yang ambigu dari sononya hehe.. semoga suka.. tapi saya ga janji update rutin saya sedang sibuk dan untuk hyung juga aq belum bisa update mianhae ne


	2. Chapter 2

Mei 21, 2013 by yeyepapo

I HATE MYSELF 2 by ilovefanfiction2010

**Title : I HATE MYSELF  
Author: Ilovefanfiction2010  
Chapter : II (Trying to Understand)  
Trans by: Yeyepapo  
Pairing : Yeteuk, slight!kyuwook, Yesung with other suju member  
Cast : Super Junior member  
Rating : T  
Genre : angst, crime, BROTHERSHIP, bromance  
Disc : all story BELONG TO ilovefanfiction2010 i just translate it and publish it in bahasa.  
Warning : typo, ejaan kaku dan bahasa aneh wkwkwkwk. Jika ada kesamaan kejadian atau peristiwa itu hanya kebetulan semata. ^^v**

.  
Don't like don't read

Enjoy!  
.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Yesung kasar. Dia berjalan dengan penuh amarah ke arah kasur Yesung. Karena merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang diciptakan Kyuhyun, Yesung mengerjab beberapa kali lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun berteriak marah, "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Wookie-ku? Dia menangis sekarang. Yang dia mau hanya membuatmu keluar untuk makan bersama kami semua."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bermaksud kasar pada Ryeowook. Tenanglah."

"Tenang? Wookieku menangis karena sesuatu yang kau ucapkan, dan kau memintaku untuk tenang? Kau mungkin hyungku, tapi sekali kau menyakiti Wookieku…"

Mendengar ribut-ribut, sebagian member lain bangkit dari kursinya di meja makannya. Heechul yang menjadi paling tua, bergegas untuk menenangkan situasi. Hankyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Shindong dan Sungmin baru saja akan berdiri tapi urung saat mereka mendapatkan deathglare dari Kangin.

Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, "Sekarang, Kyuhyun. Tenangkan dirimu SEKARANG. Ini masalah antara Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dia melempar deathglare kepada Yesung, akhirnya Kyuhyun dibimbing keluar oleh Heechul. Saat Heechul melewati Hankyung, Heechul memberi isyarat pandangan kau-lebih-baik-mencari-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi. Yesung yang terduduk di kasurnya karena pertengkaran singkatnya dengan Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke kasur dengan kasar. Hankyung berjalan menuju kasur Yesung dan duduk dipinggirnya.

"Jongwoon-ah, apa yang membebanimu akhir-akhir ini? Kau tidak biasanya diam, melewatkan sarapan, dan menghindari berkumpul bersama member lain."

"sebenarnya… bukan apa-apa. hanya sesuatu yang sepele. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Hankyung hyung."

Hangkyung bingung mendengar jawaban Yesung. Dia tau sesuatu telah membebani pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, tapi Yesung terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadari bahwa hyung dan dongsaengnya sangat ingin membantunya.

"aku percaya padamu. Jika kau butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, hyung dan dongsaengmu ada disini."

Dengan begitu, Hankyung menepuk pelan kepala Yesung dan bangkit meninggalkan kamar itu. Hankyung keluar dari kamar itu lalu menutup pintunya pelan. Heechul, Shindong, Sungmin dan Kangin menunggu diluar tak sabar. Suara game PSP Kyuhyun terdengar lirih dari kamarnya.

Heechul bertanya sambil bersedekap, "apa kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"tidak… dia sangat keras kepala."

Heechul mengangguk setuju.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya sungmin.

Kangin maju selangkah untuk menjawab, "okay, kita tidak tau dengan pasti apa yang terjadi. Ryeowook terlalu cengeng untuk memahami keadaan Yesung. Kyuhyun terlalu emosi dan dia tidak tau menahu tentang keadaan sebenarnya. Yesung juga keras kepala untuk bercerita. Solusi terbaik adalah bilang pada Leeteuk-hyung saat dia kembali nanti. Untuk sekarang, kita harus bisa mengatasi masalah ini sementara. Sungmin-ah dan Shindong-ah, temui Ryeowook dan cobalah menenangkannya. Kyuhyun biarkan sendiri dahulu. Heechul-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung kenapa kalian tidak mencoba mencari tahu tentang keadaan sebenarnya pada Yesung-hyung?"

Semua orang mengangguk menyetujui perintah Kangin. Kangin juga punya pekerjaan. Misinya adalah membersihkan meja makan, menunggu yang lain untuk pulang ke dorm, dan menjelaskan situasinya kepada mereka.

SEMENTARA ITU:

Yesung semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kasur saat Hankyung meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia tau dia seharusnya meminta maaf pada Ryeowook sesegera mungkin dan dia tau Kyuhyun berhak meneriakinya seperti tadi. Yesung bingung kenapa member lain memberinya perhatian. Jawaban yang jelas membayangi pikirannya. Yesung menjadi moody, hal itu tak apa selama tidak menunjukannya kepada fans.  
Biasanya keadaan mereka akan membaik saat dimana para member bisa berpura-pura peduli padanya dengan memberinya pelukan palsu dan menepuk punggungnya. Bagaimanapun, menggertak member lain dan melukai perasaan Wookie kesayangannya adalah kesalahan besar. Oh God, Leeteuk pasti akan marah saat dia pulang ke dorm. Terdengar suara ketukan kasar dipintu, hal itu membuyarkan lamunannya.  
Suara Heechul menembus pintu kayu itu, " Jongwoon-ah, ini aku dan Hankyung. Kami datang untuk berbicara denganmu."

Sebelum Yesung sempat membalas, Heechul menerobos masuk. Dengan sedikit malu Hankyung masuk mengikuti Heechul didepannya. Yesung memaksa tubuhnya keluar dari dalam selimut. Dia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jemarinya. Dia menatap Heechul dan Hankyung bergantian. Heechul berdiri dengan bersedekap. Hankyung bergerak menuju pinggiran kasur Yesung. Kesunyian yang aneh memenuhi ruangan itu. Tiga orang itu saling menatap, saling menerka siapa yang akan memecahkan kesunyian di ruangan itu.

Dengan berani Yesung memecah kesunyian, " Heechul-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung, apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

Heechul menggeram dan memutar bola matanya, " seperti kau tak tahu. Kami mencurigai sesuatu yang tidak baik tengah menimpamu beberapa hari ini. Saat Ryeowook menangis, hal itu membuktikannya. Sesuatu membebanimu dan kau perlu mengatakannya, SEKARANG!"

Hankyung mengangguk dan menambahkan, "dan jangan mengelak. Jangan bilang tidak ada yang salah.. sesuatu mengganggumu, dan kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mengungkapkannya. Apa kau memaksa kita untuk menerkanya sendiri atau kau akan menceritakannya kepada kita? Kita bersaudara jadi tak masalah untuk saling bercerita."

Yesung terlihat kebingungan. Di dalam pikiranya, dia berdebat apakah dia harus menceritakannya pada hyungnya atau tidak. Akankah mereka menertawainya? Akankah mereka benar-benar peduli dengan masalahnya? Atau mereka akan berpura-pura peduli hanya agar penampilannya bisa kembali seperti semula? Atau mungkin, hanya mungkin mereka akan memberikan bantuan padanya? Yesung langsung menepis pertanyaan terakhir dari pikirannya. Hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"baik… semuanya bermula kira-kira beberapa hari yang lalu. Manajer hyung memberiku nasihat setelah show. Dia bilang aku terlalu aneh dan dia bilang aku harus menghilangkan keanehanku. Aku pikir aku hanya merasa sedikit bingung setelah hal itu."

Heechul hendak bertanya kenapa Yesung membutuhkan icepack tapi hankyung menginterupsi, "kau tidak aneh, Jongwoon. Kau adalah kau. ELF mencintaimu sebagaimana kau. Tidak perlu kau menghilangkan kepribadianmu."

Sudut bibir Yesung terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman tipis. "yeah. Terimakasih sudah menghiburku, Hankyung-hyung. Aku pikir aku harus tetap menjadi diriku sendiri dan mengabaikan apa yang manajer-hyung ucapkan."

Hankyung terkekeh, "tentu saja, sekarang, saat Ryeowook tenang, kau lebih baik minta maaf padanya. Dan kau pahamkan kenapa Kyuhyun marah? Dia kadang bisa jadi sangat possessive."

"aku sangat paham, aku akan minta maaf pada Ryeowook setelah dia tenang."

Hankyung menuntun Heechul keluar kamar. Heechul memelototi Hankyung.  
Setelah Hankyung menutup pintunya. Heechul dengan emosi menepuk lengan Hankyung. "hey! Bagaimana dengan ice pack-nya? Setelah Yesung berbicara dengan manajer, dia meminta ice pack. Kita seharusnya bertanya kenapa dia membutuhkannya!"

Hankyung menggosok lengannya, "kau tahu bahwa Yesung tidak akan menceritakannya pada kita. Dia pasti akan bungkam dan menolak menjawab. Kita harus membiarkan Leeteuk yang menanganinya."

**YESUNG SIDE :**

Yesung lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Dia sudah menceritakan kebenarannya tapi tidak seluruh kebenarannya. Member lain tidak perlu tahu tentang apa yang terjadi antara dia dan manajer. Itu rahasia antara mereka berdua saja. Tapi setidaknya member lain tidak akan mengganggunya untuk sejenak. Pikiran Yesung mengalir menuju pembicaraannya dengan manajer:

**Flashback on:**

Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman. Dia ingin segera kembali ke dorm untuk mandi. Dia melihat dari sudut matanya, dia melihat manajernya. Chinho, memanggilnya menggunakan jarinya. Pikirannya menerawang apa yang manajernya inginkan darinya. Dia pikir dia sudah melakukan rekaman dengan baik dan benar. Dia tidak berbicara banyak dan dia tidak berbicara aneh-aneh. Yesung mengikuti manajer menuju ke ruang kosong. Manajer menutup pintu dibelakang Yesung. Yesung melompat terkejut saaat Chinho membantig pintunya. Chinho memaksa Yesung untuk duduk di kursi. Chinho mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Yesung. Dia menatap Yesung beberapa saat. Yesung bisa melihar amarah di mata Chinho. Yesung bingung kenapa manajernya itu marah.

Setelah beberapa saat memandangnya. Chinho angkat bicara, "Jongwoon, apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

"tidak… kenapa?"

"ini karena porformamu selama rekaman. Sangat menjijikan dan memalukan."

Yesung langsung shock, "a-ap-apa?"

"kau mendengarku. Penampilanmu disana tadi sangat menjijikan. Menjijikan sampai-sampai orang tuamu pasti akan malu padamu. Citramu memang aneh. Tapi tadi itu berlebihan. Maksudku, sungguh? Tarianu itu mulai membosankan dan tidak lucu sama sekali. Kau mulai menjadi menyedihkan. Catat itu. Kau itu menyedihkan."

Saat itu juga, mata Yesung mulai berair.

Chinho melanjutkan makiannya, "kau harus menguranginya. Atau mulai dengan citra baru. Citramu sekarang, sangat menjijikan. Menjijikan sekali. Aku tak percaya aku melihatnya. Kau mempermalukan nama super junior. Kau mempermalukan member lain. Dan kau mempermalukan SM Entertainment. Beractinglah atau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari group dan menjadi 'solo'"

"apa maksudmu dengan 'solo'?"

"saat aku mengeluarkanmu dari SJ. Pers akan membuat berita bahwa kau pasti akan menjalani solo karir dan membuat solo album. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Fansmu dan pers perlahan-lahan akan melupakanmu. Kau akan lenyap dan tak terlihat."

"t-t-ttapi. Member lain."

"ahhh. Member super junior? Ha. Mereka akan segera melupakanmu. Ini tidak seperti mereka memperhatikanmu sekarang ini. Mereka hanya pura-pura peduli. Apa kau mengerti? Sebagian member sudah bercerita tentangmu. Bagaimana mereka tidak suka kau berada di dalam group. Beberapa member bahkan membicarakanmu dengan member lain tentang bagaimana kau tidak bisa berkembang. Untuk mereka, kau bukan apa-apa hanya seseorang yang bakatnya terbuang sia-sia. Mereka tidak peduli denganmu."

"mereka peduli!"

"menyedihkan. Mereka tidak peduli. Mereka hanya berakting. Kau juga lebih baik ikut berakting. Mengerti?"

"aku akan mengurangi keanehanku. Apa yang kau katakan tentang member lain itu benar?"

"tentu saja itu benar. Catat itu di tengkorakmu yang tebal itu! mereka tidak peduli denganmu!"

Setelah itu, Chinho menampar Yesung di wajahnya. Sebuah memar terbentuk di wajah Yesung dan terlihat sedikit membengkak.  
Menyeringai, Chinho menambahkan, "sebaiknya kau ingat apa yang ku kataka tadi. Sekarang keluar! Beri es di memarmu itu. kau mendapat memar itu saat aku tidak sengaja memukulmu karena kau tidak melihat didepanmu ada aku saat kau berjalan. Mengerti?"

"ya." Setelah itu, Yesung berjalan keluar ruangan itu. dia meminta icepack pada seorang wanita.

**FLASHBACK END  
**  
Yesung menatap cermin. Memarnya sudah tidak membengkak. Memarnya juga sudah bisa disembunyikan dengan makeup. Yesung memutuskan untuk naik ke atap untuk melihat bintang. Dia keluar dari kamarnya perlahan. Dia terkejut, ruang tamu dan dapur sangat gelap.

Sepertinya tidak ada member yang berada disana. Yesung mengenakan jaketnya dan sepatunya sebelum menuju ke pintu lalu ke atap.  
Di atap. Yesung bisa melihat bintang malam. Jika dia adalah bintang di langit malam, dia bisa bersinar terang tanpa merasa khawatir. Dia akan membawa kebahagiaaan pada orang-orang. Pikiarannya kembali mengingat apa yang sudah Chinho katakan padanya. Apakah manajernya itu benar? Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, member lain terlihat benar-benar peduli pada Yesung. Apakah semua itu hanya acting? Kebohongan yang keji? Atau memang benar-benar kejujuran?

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Yesung tidak mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya dari belakang. Dia hampir melompat saat sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Lengan itu memeluknya erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sebuah suara berbisik ditelinganya.

"aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi hari ini. Apa yang membebanimu? Kau bisa cerita padaku. Please tell me. Apa yang kau ceritakan pada Heechul dan Hankyung belum semuanya kan?"

Dengan kata-kata lembut dari hyung yang sangat dia kasihi itu, Yesung luluh. Air mata mengalir dari mata sabitnya. Sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menyamankan dirinya di pelukan orang itu.

"I hate my life."

TBC

A/N:  
halooo saya dateng dengan chapter 2 dari ihm..  
bagaimana menurut readerku yang mau komen..? klo yg sider kelaut aja sana #gigitMouse  
tinggalkan komen ya..  
dan untuk hyung. saya akan mempublish setidaknya minggu ini/depan #tukangPHP.. ditunggu ya dan maaf karena udah buat reader menunggu

kiss

yeyepapo


	3. Chapter 3

**I HATE MYSELF**

**©Ilovefanfiction2010**

3 Digging for the Truth

**Trans by Yeyepapo**

**Cast : **

**Super Junior member**

**Pairing :**

**Yeteuk, slight!kyuwook, Yesung with other suju member**

**Rating : **

**K-T**

**Genre:**

**angst, crime, BROTHERSHIP, bromance**

**Disclaimer :**

**all story ****BELONG TO**_**ilovefanfiction2010**_** i just translate it and publish it in bahasa.**

**Warning : **

**TYPO, ejaan kaku dan bahasa aneh wkwkwkwk. Jika ada kesamaan kejadian atau peristiwa itu hanya kebetulan semata. ^^v**

**TOLONG A/N DI BAWAH SANA DI BACA NE **

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Previously :**

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Yesung tidak mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya dari belakang. Dia hampir melompat saat sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Lengan itu memeluknya erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sebuah suara berbisik ditelinganya.

"aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi hari ini. Apa yang membebanimu? Kau bisa cerita padaku. Please tell me. Apa yang kau ceritakan pada Heechul dan Hankyung belum semuanya kan?"

Dengan kata-kata lembut dari hyung yang sangat dia kasihi itu, Yesung luluh. Air mata mengalir dari mata sabitnya. Sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menyamankan dirinya di pelukan orang itu.

"I hate my life."

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Yesung membuat hati Leeteuk serasa diiris. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan ke telinga Yesung saat Yesung menangis keras. Menanyai Yesung saat ini tidaklah tepat. Perlahan, isakan Yesung mereda dan tubuhnya meluruh ke pelukan Leeteuk, dia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Leeteuk tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung. Tetapi, dia terlihat menelpon seseorang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon terlihat menghampiri Leeteuk di atap. Mengabaikan pandangan penuh Tanya Siwon, leteuk mengisyaratkan pada Siwon untuk menggendong Yesung kembali ke dorm. Leeteuk membimbing Siwon dan membukakan pintu atap dan membukakan kunci dorm. Saat mereka memasuki pintu dorm, member SuJu yang lain menatap mereka dari ruang tamu. Mereka sudah diminta berkumpulkan disana oleh Leeteuk untuk melakukan meeting terkait dengan kelakuan Yesung yang terlihat depresi. Siwon langsung memasuki kamar Yesung dan menidurkan Yesung yang kelelahan itu di kasurnya. Setelah itu dia ikut bergabung dengan Leeteuk di ruang tamu untuk menjawab pertanyaan member SuJu.

Heechul memulai, "Teukie, apakah Jongwoon mengatakan apa yang membebaninnya? Dia pasti sudah mengatakannya padamu kan? Dia lebih mempercayaimu daripada yang lain."

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "tidak… aku hanya memeluknya saat dia menangis. Jangan khawatir, heeechul. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenaranya terjadi pada uri Jongwoon. Yang lebih penting, kalian harus memperlakukannya seperti biasanya."

Donghae menginterupsi, "apakah kita harus lebih hati-hati? Jika kita memperlakukannya seperti biasanya, dia mungkin berpikir kalau kita tidak peduli."

Leeteuk menjawab, "tidak. Jika kita memperlakukannya berbeda, dia akan curiga telah terjadi sesuatu dan dia akan menolak untuk berbicara dengan kalian, bahkan denganku."

Mereka mengangguk setuju. Member SuJu terdiam sejenak sebelum mulai bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, kebanyakan dari mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Leeteuk mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook, aku yakin Yesung tidak mempunyai maksud untuk berbicara seperti itu didepanmu."

"aku tahu _hyung_. Yesung-_hyung_ hnya terlalu stress."

"bagus kalau kau paham. Jangan biarkan kyu membalas dendam pada Yesung, oke?"

"ya, _hyung_."

Dengan begitu, Leeteuk mengintip ke kamar Yesung. Langsung mengganti pakainnya dengan piyama, Leeteuk tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang terkenal dengan dimplenya saat melihat Yesung yang tertidur. Saat Leeteuk merangkak naik mendekati Yesung, Yesung menenggelamkan kepalannya di dada Leeteuk tanpa sadar. Leeteuk melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Yesung untuk memeluknya. Menutup kelopak matanya yang terlalu lelah, Leeteuk terbawa ke dunia mimpinya.

Sebuah erangan membangunkan Leeteuk dari dunia mimpinya. Dia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya untuk membiasakan diri di kegelapan kamar tidur itu. perlahan dia membalikan badannya. Yesung masih tertidur pulas di sisi lain kasur itu. tapi, bahu Yesung bergetar. Leeteuk mendekat ke arah Yesung lalu dia mendengar Yesung mengerang dan dia melihat air mata meleleh dari kelopak mata Yesung yang tertutup. Leeteuk tidak bisa menebak kenapa Yesung menangis. Mungkin mimpi buruk? Leeteuk mencoba tidak mempermasalahkan itu lalu menncoba untuk menenangkan Yesung. Dia memeluk Yesung erat dan membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan ke telinga Yesung. Yesung tetap terus mengerang. Dia semakin gemetaran. Frustasi. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lullaby untuk Yesung. Dia membisikan lullaby ke telinga Yesung. Segera, Yesung berhenti menangis dan berhenti bergetar. Wajahnya berubah damai dan dia tertidur semakin lelap. Leeteuk menghentikan nyanyiannya dan kemudian menutup lagi kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Biarlah orang lain yang bangun terlebih dahulu.

Sebuah tangan menggoyangkan bahu Leeteuk, dan sebuah suara menembus gendang telingannya. Sebuah suara yang dibuat selirih mungkin yang membisikan kata yang sama terulang terus di telinganya. Alis Leeteuk mengerut saat dia berusaha mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya di jam seperti ini dan untuk alasan apa.

"Leeteuk _hyung_! Waktunya bangun. Kau ada jadwal hari ini. Dan sarapan sudah siap."

Leeteuk akhirnya membuka matanya dan melihat Ryeowook dihadapannya. Leeteuk merasa lengannya terasa kosong.

"aku bangun, wookie. Tunggu, dimana Jongwoon?"

Ryeowook tersenyum masam, "Yesung _hyung_ sedang mandi. Dia bilang dia tidak mau membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat damai."

"terimakasih sudah membangunkanku, wookie."

"umm… Leeteuk _hyung_, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"tentu!"

"apakah kau sudah mengetahui kenapa Yesung _hyung_ terlihat begitu murung?"

"belum wookie. Tapi aku akan mencari tahu segera. Jangan khawatir tentang Yesung. Aku yakin masalah ini hanya masalah sepele."

"aku juga berharap begitu _hyung_."

SEMENTARA ITU :

Yesung tengah mandi di kamara mandi. Dia meneliti wajahnya. Memarnya masih terlihat, tapi sudah sedikit menghilang. Tidak perlu memakai make up lagi untuk menutupinya. Hanya mata yang tajam yang bisa melihatnya. Yesung berharap member lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Jika ada yang melihat, masalah besar pasti akan menimpanya, dan Leeteuk akan menuntut jawaban. Pikiran Yesung kembali melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam. Dia ingat dia menangis di atap. Lalu seseorang datang. Siapakah ornag itu? oh! Orang itu Leeteuk. Malaikatnya itu memeluknya saat dia menangis dengan keras. Itu berarti Leeteuk akan menanyainya terus nanti. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk menluapkan ketakutannya. Lagi pula, jika tidak kepada keluarga(yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia buat khawatir) maka dia akan meluapkan semuanya kepada kekasih hatinya yang akan menenangkannya dan menghapus ketakutannya. Yesung mengenakan pakaian yang nyaman dan bergegas keluar ke ruang makan

DI RUANG MAKAN:

Yesung muncul dari lorong dan melihat hampir semua member sudah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Hanya Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang belum terlihat. Wookie mungkin sedang menyiapkan makanan bersama Leeteuk di dapur, di ruang makan, Heechul tengah berbincang dengan Hankyung. Donghae dan Eunhyuk melakukan sesuatu berdua. Kangin terlihat masih mengantuk. Kibum dan Siwon tengah berdiskusi tentang drama yang tengah hits. Kyuhyun memainkan game consolnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Sungmin dan Shindong sedang membicarakan makanan apa yang Ryeowook masak. Hankyung menyadari Yesung berdiri canggung di depan pintu dan dia langsung menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya dengan gerakan tangannya. Yesung terlihat ragu untuk sesaat. Apakah member lain benar-benar peduli terhadapnya? Atau mereka hanya bersandiwara karena performanya menurun minggu ini. Baru saja dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi, Ryeowook datang dengan ceria dari dapur membawa masakannya. Leeteuk mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa masakan lainnya. Sarapan sudah siap.

SETELAH SARAPAN:

Member membubarkan diri untuk menjalani jadwal masing-masing. Dari sudut matanya, Leeteuk melihat Yesung diam-diam memasuki kamarnya. Ryeowook menyenggol iganya. Dia menatap Leeteuk penuh arti.

"_hyung_, lebih baik kau bicara dengannya sekarang. Dia sepertinya tidak punya jadwal hari ini, dan aku sudah berbicara dengan manajer _hyung_ tentang jadwalmu."

Terkejut, Leeteuk menjawab, "bagaimana dengan jadwalku? Aku yakin jadwalku sangat penuh hari ini."

"tenang sajalah. Member lain akan menggantikan jadwalmu sampai kau selesai dengan urusanmu. Pergilah berbicara dengan Yesung _hyung_ sebelum dia bungkam. Kajja."

Dengan dorongan yang lembut, Ryeowook mendorong Leeteuk kearah kamar Yesung. Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menyerah. Dia mengetuk pintunya dua kali sebelum dia memutar kenop pintunya dan membuka pintunya. Begitu dia di dalam kamar, dia melihat Yesung tengah member makan kura-kura kesayangannya. Sekali lagi, tirai jendala yang tertutup membuat ruangan itu gelap. Menyadari jika dia membuka tirainya Yesung akan menutupnya kembali, Leeteuk membiarkan ruangan itu dengan keadaan remang-remang. Jemarinya baru saja akan menyentuh sakelar lampu saat tiba-tiba suara Yesung menginterupsinya.

SWITCH POV:

Yesung menarik dirinya menjauh dari obrolan selepas sarapan. Dia dengan perlahan memasuki kamarnya. Kura-kura kesayangannya pasti kelaparan sekarang. Dia sudah mengabaikan mereka akhir-akhir ini setelah berubi-tubi masalah yang menimpanya. Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, tapi dia lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Lewat sudut matanya, Yesung melihat Leeteuk yang mengobservasi keadaan kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu. Tangan Leeteuk terulur menuju ke sakelar lampu. Yesung dengan cepat melarangnya.

"jangan."

"kenapa jangan? Disini gelap."

"hanya jangan. Aku tidak mau kau melihat wajah jelekku. Ditambah, kegelapan ini sangat sempurna mencerminkan perasaanku saat ini."

"kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba Yesung menutup mulutnya rapat. Dia sudah berbicara terlalu banyak. Leeteuk adalah orang yang sibuk dengan jadwal yang bertumpuk. Dia tidak meu menambah beban di bahu kekasih hatinya itu. Kekasihnya berjalan mendekat.

"Jongwoon… katakan apa yang membebanimu? Kau tahu, kau bisa bercerita padaku apapun. Khususnya saat ada sesuatu yang membebanimu. Walaupun kau merasa tidak mau bercerita padaku, kau bisa bercerita kepada member lain. Mereka pasti bersedia untuk mendengarkan."

"tapi mereka tidak peduli padaku."

"apa maksudmu dengan mereka tidak peduli padamu? Tentu saja mereka peduli padamu. Group ini ada karena persudaraan kita!"

"aku berfikir mereka memang terlihat peduli, tapi mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh. Bagi mereka aku ada di group ini hanya karena vocalku. Penampilanku tidaklah menarik. Tairanku tidaklah mengagumkan. Dan…"

Leeteuk menyela, "jangan berfikir seperti itu! member lain peduli padamu. Mereka benar-benar ingin agar kau bahagia."

"sungguh? Kau yakin?"

"aku yakin, jangan kau biarkan awan keraguan menyelimuti pikiranmu. Ingat saat kau pulang terlambat dan Ryeowook masih membuatkanmu makan malam? Ingat saat kau tidak bisa melakukan salah satu gerakan dance dan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tinggal untuk membantumu? Ingat saat kau kehilangan kura-kuramu dan semua orang berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan membantumu mencari kura-kuramu? Member lain benar-benar peduli padamu, Jongwoon. Jangan biarkan orang lain mengatakan kebalikannya,"

"tapi… seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau kalian tidaklah benar-benar peduli padaku. Kalau aku itu menyedihkan. Kesempatanku terbuang sia-sia."

"siapapun orang itu dia adalah orang yang bodoh. Mereka tidak tahu persaudaraan kita sangat besar. Aku leadernya disini. Dan aku bisa menjamin kalau semua member Super Junior peduli padamu."

"baiklah."

Suara ringtone menyela pembicaraan mereka. Yesung mencari-cari di lacinya dan mengangkat ponselnya. Setelah menerima panggilan itu, dia kembali menatap Leeteuk.

"maaf, Jungsoo. Aku harus pergi. Ada jadwal mendadak yang harus aku datangi. Mobil perusahan akan mengantarku. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti."

"baiklah, kita lanjutkan nanti. Kau sudah berjanji dan jangan lupakan itu, mengerti?"

Dengan begitu, Yesung meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia tahu Leeteuk tidak akan melupakan atau melepaskan dia dari subjek pembicaraan mereka. Ya, mungkin dia memang sudah seharusnya mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Dia berharap begitu. Karena jadwalnya mungkin kekasihnya itu akan segera mengetahui seluruh kenyataanya bukan?

"I hate my life."

TBC

Maaf ne karena saya tidak bisa update cepat :D dan disini banyak kekurangannya semoga reader tidak kecewa

Dan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati saya beberapa minggu ini

NEED ADVICE

Sepertinya saya akan BERHENTI jadi AUTHOR. Saya merasa kesulitan untuk menulis ff di saat saya sedang sibuk seperti ini dan mungkin setelah saya menyelesaikan HEART FOR YOU (yang mungkin terlupakan) dan _HYUNG_?! Saya hanya akan mentransletkan ff dari bahasa inggris saja

Jujur saya butuh saran saya harus bagaimana? Hiatus sepertinya malah akan meninmbulkan WB bagi saya saya benar-benar putus asa

Seseorang (Yesung_hyung_gue di twitter) pernah melarangku tapi sepertinya aku masih ragu. Benar-benar ragu antara stop jadi author atau hanya menulis oneshot seperti saran sahabat saya (allriseteuk di twitter)

Bagi yang memang mempunyai saran tolong sampaikan agar saya bisa memikirkan kembali keputusan saya.


	4. Chapter 4

**I HATE MYSELF**

**©Ilovefanfiction2010**

4 100% Behind You

**Trans by Yeyepapo**

**Cast : **

**Super Junior member**

**Pairing :**

**Yeteuk, slight!kyuwook, Yesung with other suju member**

**Rating : **

**K-T**

**Genre:**

**angst, crime, BROTHERSHIP, bromance**

**Disclaimer :**

**all story ****BELONG TO**_**ilovefanfiction2010**_** i just translate it and publish it in bahasa.**

**Warning : **

**TYPO, ejaan kaku dan bahasa aneh wkwkwkwk. Jika ada kesamaan kejadian atau peristiwa itu hanya kebetulan semata. ^^v**

**Disini ceritanya yeteuk lebih condong ke semi shounen ai ya.. tapi inti ceritanya berada di hubungan yesung dengan seluruh member dan manajernya.. jadi yeteuk hanya sebagai selingan saja.. **

**Sekali lagi cerita ini milik ilovefanfiction2010 :)**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Previously :**

"aku berfikir mereka memang terlihat peduli, tapi mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh. Bagi mereka aku ada di group ini hanya karena vocalku. Penampilanku tidaklah menarik. Tarianku tidaklah mengagumkan. Dan…"

Leeteuk menyela, "jangan berfikir seperti itu! member lain peduli padamu. Mereka benar-benar ingin agar kau bahagia."

"sungguh? Kau yakin?"

"aku yakin, jangan kau biarkan awan keraguan menyelimuti pikiranmu. Ingat saat kau pulang terlambat dan Ryeowook masih membuatkanmu makan malam? Ingat saat kau tidak bisa melakukan salah satu gerakan dance dan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tinggal untuk membantumu? Ingat saat kau kehilangan kura-kuramu dan semua orang berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan membantumu mencari kura-kuramu? Member lain benar-benar peduli padamu, Jongwoon. Jangan biarkan orang lain mengatakan kebalikannya,"

"tapi… seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau kalian tidaklah benar-benar peduli padaku. Kalau aku itu menyedihkan. Kesempatanku terbuang sia-sia."

"siapapun orang itu dia adalah orang yang bodoh. Mereka tidak tahu persaudaraan kita sangat besar. Aku leadernya disini. Dan aku bisa menjamin kalau semua member Super Junior peduli padamu."

"baiklah."

Suara ringtone menyela pembicaraan mereka. Yesung mencari-cari di lacinya dan mengangkat ponselnya. Setelah menerima panggilan itu, dia kembali menatap Leeteuk.

"maaf, Jungsoo. Aku harus pergi. Ada jadwal mendadak yang harus aku datangi. Mobil perusahan akan mengantarku. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti."

"baiklah, kita lanjutkan nanti. Kau sudah berjanji dan jangan lupakan itu, mengerti?"

Dengan begitu, Yesung meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia tahu Leeteuk tidak akan melupakan atau melepaskan dia dari subjek pembicaraan mereka. Ya, mungkin dia memang sudah seharusnya mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Dia berharap begitu. Karena jadwalnya mungkin kekasihnya itu akan segera mengetahui seluruh kenyataanya bukan?

"I hate my life."

**Chapter 4**

Yesung baru saja kembali dari jadwalnya. Dan sepertinya beberapa member masih menjalani rutinitas mereka yang bermacam-macam.

Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Terlihat hanya ada 1 lampu yang menyala dan sebuah siluet seorang manusia terlihat dari tempat Yesung berdiri. Orang itu terlihat tengah bergumul dengan dokumen-dokumen dimeja didepannya. Yesung menghampiri sosok itu. Sosok itu menoleh pada Yesung. Yesung melihat keterkejutan di balik lensa kacamata sosok itu.

"Ah.. Yesung. Akhirnya kau kembali dari jadwalmu."

"yeah, manajer baru saja mengantarkanku."

"bagus. Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen dan setelah itu kita bisa menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita tadi pagi… Kenapa kau tidak mandi dan makan dulu jika kau lapar?"

Yesung mengangguk setuju. Dia memasuki kamarnya untuk menyegarkan dirinya di bawah guyuran shower. Lalu setelah selesai mandi dia mengganti pakaiannya yang semula jeans, kemeja, jaket dan topi dengan sweatpant dan kaos. Lalu dia keluar kamar dan dia menuju dapur mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Dia memutuskan untuk memakan camilan dan didampingi segelas air putih, Yesung menyandarkan dirinya di lemari dapur sambil mengamati Leeteuk yang masih sibuk dengan dokumennya. Dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Wajah Leeteuk telihat konsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya, lidahnya terjulur sedikit, rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, dan noda tinta di lengan dan telapak tangannya. Secangkir teh yang sudah diminum setengah terlihat di sampingnya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengejutkan Yesung dari acara melamunnya. Yesung bertanya dalam hati siapa gerangan yang datang tanpa membawa kunci. Yesung melihat kearah kamera tamu.

"siapa itu? aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas."

"Yesung-hyung, ini aku Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengambil kunciku dan dia lupa untuk mengembalikannya."

Yesung membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Ryeowook masuk. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Leeteuk agar tidak perlu khawatir dengan tamu mereka karena ternyata hanya Ryeowook. Yesung memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya saat dia melihat Ryeowook memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh Tanya.

Oh tidak! Yesung hampir lupa untuk mengisi ulang tempat minum kura-kura peliharaannya. Yesung berharap semoga kura-kuranya tidak kehausan. Yesung melihat ke dalam kandang, dan dia terlihat lega karena sepertinya sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi ulang tempat minum kura-kuranya. Dia baru saja berfikir siapa yang mengisinya, tapi sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"jongwwon, kau sudah siap untuk bercerita? Oh, aku mengisi tempat minum itu sebelum kau kembali tadi."

"terimakasih, hyung, dan yah. Aku sudah siap untuk memuntahkan segalanya." Ucap Yesung dengan penuh keengganan.

"bukan memuntahkan segalanya, bodoh. Kita akan membicarakan tentang apa yang sudah mengganggumu beberapa hari ini."

"oh."

"sekarang, apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau member tidak peduli padamu? dan mereka mengacuhkanmu?"

Leeteuk melemparkan pertanyaan yang tajam. Saat dia ingin mengetahui sesuatu, dia akan bertanya secara terang-terangan. Tidak ada acara bertele-tele.

Yesung mengenang kembali seluruh cerita yang dia ingat. Dia menceritakan pada Leeteuk apa yang telah Chinho katakan padanya. Dia menumpahkan seluruh ketakutannya pada sang kekasih. Setelah selesai dengan ceritanya, Yesung terlihat terisak pelan dan mata Leeteuk mulai berair. Leeteuk langsung memeluk Yesung dan meletakan kepalanya di pucuk kepala Yesung.

"apa yang Chinho katakan adalah kebohongan besar. Dia pembohong. Seluruh member mencintaimu. Kami peduli padamu. Kami khawatir padamu. Kami mendukungmu. Kami mencintai dirimu dan mencintai keanehanmu."

"apa kau yakin? Benarkah mereka mencintaiku dan keanehanku?"

"tentu saja. Aku yakin 100%."

Yesung tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Tanpa sadar, kelopak matanya mulai tertutup dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Yesung tertidur di pelukan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya mengeras. Sekarang dia harus memberitahu member situasi yang mereka hadapi saat ini dan mereka harus mencari tahu cara untuk memberi pelajaran pada Chinho. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung pelan dan merebahkan tubuh lemah itu di kasur. Dia menyelimuti sosok kekasihnya itu lalu dia keluar dari kamar itu perlahan. Ryeowook menunggunya diluar.

"member lain ada di ruang tamu dorm atas. Seperti yang hyung minta."

"terimakasih wookie.. ayo kita ke atas."

Bersama, dua pria itu keluar dari dorm itu dan langsung menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

DI DORM ATAS:

"ehh… aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan Leeteuk perlihatkan pada kita. Aku ingin segera bermain game. Aku baru saja kan mengalahkan musuhku tadi!" Kyuhyun mengeluh.

Heechul memutar bola matanya dan menimpali, "mungkin ini tentang Yesung karena dia tidak disini. Sekali-kali gunakan otakmu untuk hal yang lebih berguna daripada game, Kyuhyun."

Hangeng mencoba menenangkan Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melemparkan death glare pada Heechul.

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook memasuki ruangan itu. Ryeowook langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk duduk di depan semuanya.

Leeteuk memulai. "baiklah. Aku sudah tahu apa yang mengganggu Yesung akhir-akhir ini."

Semua member langsung menegakan tubuh mereka mengantisipasi. Leeteuk menceritakan pada mereka apa yang Chinho ucapkan pada Yesung. Dia mengatakan pada yang lain bagaimana Yesung merasa tidak aman. Tapi, dia tidak melebih-lebihkan ceritanya.

Setelah mendengar kelakuan Chinho pada Yesung, member memberikan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Hankyung menahan amarahnya dalam diam. Heechul dan Kangin langsung bergegas keluar ruangan itu dengan kemurkaan tapi Sungmin dan Siwon menghentikan mereka. Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun yang tengah melotot antara tak percaya dan marah. Shindong dan Kibum duduk dengan ekspresi shock di wajah mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memeluk menenangkan masing-masing. Leeteuk terlihat membatu ditempatnya.

Kyuhyun berucap, "argh! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada si manajer Chinho itu. haruskah kita mempermalukan dia di hadapan ratusan orang? Atau kita harus membuka aibnya pada dunia? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "bukankah kita harus khawatir pada Yesung hyung dulu? Jangan berfikir untuk membalas dendam sampai kita memastikan Yesung hyung baik-baik saja terlebih dahulu."

Leeteuk menginterupsi. "jangan khawatir tentang Yesung. Aku akan mengurusnya. Hanya bersikaplah normal disekitarnya dan segalanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ide Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada si Chinho? Jika kita memberitahu SM tentang kelakuannya, mereka pasti akan memecatnya."

Heechul menyela keras. "tidak. Manajemen pasti hanya kan memberinya teguran, menamparnya sekali, lalu memperingatkannya agar tidak terjadi scandal karena masalah itu, dan kemudian mereka akan membiarkan dia kembali menjadi manajer kita lagi. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan cara kita sendiri."

Siwon bergerak tak nyaman. "tapi jangan keterlaluan okay. Jika kita melakukannya terlalu berlebihan maka akan ketahuan public. Dan dapat dipastikan jika hal itu terjadi maka manajemen akan sangat murka."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "jangan khawatir. Manajement tidak akan tahu."

"dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Siwon penuh kebingungan.

"oh… aku punya caraku sendiri…" Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan evilnya. Semua member beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun yang tertawa evil.

Member super junior memutuskan untuk merencanakan sebuah rencana balas dendam. Kyuhyun adalah master plannernya sedangkan Heechul hanya memberinya beberapa tips dan saran.

Mereka berencana untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka besok karena saat ini sudah larut malam. Para member pun memisahkan diri mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan malam mereka masing-masing sebelum tidur.

Leeteuk mengechek Yesung. Terlihat Yesung yang tengah menenggelamkan dirinya di selimut tebalnya. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. dia menghampiri sosok Yesung yang tertidur. Dia pikir kasur itu cukup besar untuk mereka berdua sehingga dia memutuskan untuk membaringkan dirinya di samping Yesung. Dia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yesung. Yesung tidak terbangun tapi hanya mendekat Leeteuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Leeteuk. Leeteuk tertidur hanya dengan mendengarkan suara nafas Yesung yang teratur.

Sementara itu:

Yesung tengah bermimpi.

_Dia tengah berlari. Sesuatu tengah mengikutinya. Mengejarnya. Dia bisa merasakan rambut di belakang tengkuknya meremang. Dia tidak tahu dia hendak berlari kemana. Dia terlihat tengah menuju ke dalam hutan yang gelap. Bahkan dia sering terantuk akar pohon. Dia akan terjatuh, lalu berjuang kembali bangkit dan melanjutkan berlari terus. Terengah-engah, dia menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Sebuah bayangan seseoarang perlahan menghampirinya. Dia meraskan pahit di tenggorokannya untuk sekedar menengguk ludahnya sendiri. Apapun yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan sosok bayangan itu menangkapnya. Ketakutan, Yesung mempercepat larinya. Dia bisa merasakan dirinya tersandung. Dia frustasi karena sepertinya dia tidak bisa berlari dengan benar._

_Tiba-tiba, mimpinya berubah. Dia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Dia berteriak di tengah kegelapan tapi dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Bahkan tidak ada gema dari suaranya. Dia menatap sekitarnya tapi hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Dia mengulurkan lengannya berharap bisa menyentuh sesuatu. Tetapi lengannya hanya menggapai udara kosong. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan denyutnya semakin berpacu. Dia meneriakan nama kekasihnya, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Matanya membola, dia menyentuh lehernya. Apakah dia sudah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara? Airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak ada orang di sekitarnya dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa berbicara. Di kejauhan, dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dia membersihkan airmatanya dan mulai mempertajam pendengarannya,dia mendengar suara itu memanggilnya lagi tapi lebih keras. Dia mengulurkan lengannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang mungkin saja sumber dari suara itu._

Yesung terduduk tegak. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan selimutnya tersibak sempurna. Dia berkedip beberapa kali lalu menjambak rambutnya yang basah pelan. Yesung merasakan seseorang berbaring disampingnya. Yesung tersenyum. Itu adalah Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba, Leeteuk bergerak. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia bertanya, "kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali, Yesung? Kita bisa tidur beberapa jam lagi."

"maaf membuatmu terbangun. Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk."

Dengan segera, Leeteuk langsung terbangun sempurnya. "apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau perlu menceritakannya padaku?"

Yesung mengeluh. "aku baik. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Leeteuk menatap Yesung curiga, tapi akhirnya dia membiarkannya. Yesung menurunkan kakinya dari kasur dan bangkit. Dia mengambil baju ganti yang pantas di almari lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"mau kemana? Kau seharusnya tidur lagi," Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah ngantuknya.

Yesung menjawab. "aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi."

Yesung secepatnya masuk kekamar mandi sebelum Leeteuk menanyainya macam-macam. Dia tahu, saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi nanti, Leeteuk pasti akan langsung menanyainya tentang mimpi buruknya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Kekasihnya itu sungguh orang yang cemasan. Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah kenapa dia harus bermimpi seperti itu tadi. Apakah itu karena dia terlalu takut sendirian? Apakah itu karena perkataan Chinho tempo hari? Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang Chinho katakan adalah bohong, dia mencoba menegaskannya pada dirinya sendiri. Member mencintainya dan akan selalu mendukungnya 100% tak perduli apapun yang dia lakukan. Mereka adalah band dengan persaudaraan yang kuat. Tidak ada satupun member yang ditinggalkan.

Yesung selesai dengan mandinya. Dia merasa tengah ditunggu. Leeteuk pasti menunggu di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan siap menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Yesung melenguh. Harus berurusan dengan Leeteuk dan kecemasannya di pagi buta seperti ini?

"I hate my life."

**TBC**

**A/N:**

ANNYEONG … ^^ SATU CHAPTER LAGI DAN ENDING.. yeaaaa ^^

Terimakasih sudah mendukung ff ini dan sudah memberikan saran-sarannya di chapter sebelumnya :) mian saya g pernah sebutin nama kalian tapi say abaca review dan komennya kok

Dan sekali lagi saya mau mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faa idzin… ya walau dah lama tapi kan masih bulan syawal…

Dan sekedar info saja.. saya sepertinya sedang kehilangan feel untuk nulis yewon dengan cerita complicated.. jadi untuk I miss you akan sedikit lama mungkin updatenya… mianhae ne :)

Terimakasih bagi yang udah comment dan jadi siders.. saya harap yang siders cepat tobat n nulis reviewnya di kotak komen :)

NEXT CHAP IS END saya g update di ffn

Just call me Azi

Kiss

yeyepapo


End file.
